Appliances generally include a control panel for permitting a user to input control commands to the appliance. The control panel can allow the user to adjust settings and/or conditions of the appliance. For example, on oven appliances, a control panel can permit a user to activate or deactivate the appliance, select a cooking temperature, or start and stop a timer.
Certain control panels include touch sensors, such as capacitive touch sensors, that trigger or activate when a user's finger touches the control panel. Utilizing such capacitive touch sensors, the control panel can increase or decrease an input by a certain amount each time the user's finger touches the control panel. However, such adjustments can be tedious when each adjustment is relatively small. The control panel can also rapidly change the input when the user's finger touches the control panel for an extended or prolonged period of time. However, accurately adjusting the input in such a manner can be difficult or unintuitive.
Accordingly, a control panel for an appliance with features for facilitating usage of the control panel would be advantageous.